


非o 十七

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	非o 十七

十七  
“哥……”

赖佑声此刻把秦近秋带到了自己的房子里，那是他妈妈送给他的成年礼物。

和双方的家长打了声招呼，当然是用谎言，说弟弟想到自己房子里玩一晚上，明天他会亲自带着弟弟去毕业典礼。双方家长没有疑心，只不过他妈妈还是犹犹豫豫的嘱托他，叫他好好照顾弟弟。

他坐在沙发上，秦近秋坐在他的腿上，裤子已经褪到了大腿根，他手里握着秦近秋勃-起的性-器，一路上他都能透过布料感受其火热的温度，现在终于触碰，热度又增加了三分，他能感受到皮下跳动的血管，龟-头还因为他手掌的刺激滴出两滴透明的液体。

他低头吻了一下弟弟的小腹，下面那处的膨起的毛发刮蹭着他的下巴，秦近秋的小腹缩着跳动了一下，腰也跟着弯了起来。

“哥……”秦近秋不知道自己现在在干什么，他只知道握住他欲-望的那只手能够给他带来快乐，所以他无意反抗，可是十八年来第一次被人这样触碰，刺激像是汹涌的浪涛，他有些受不住。

嘴唇触碰小腹的潮湿触感又增添了几分心灵上的慰藉，他伸出手抓住对方的发丝，并没有用力，又挺起腰去迎合。

“好乖。”赖佑声夸了一句，自弟弟第二性别分化，知道弟弟对费洛蒙异常敏感的特殊体质后，在遗憾自己费洛蒙日渐稀薄的同时，又期待并庆幸弟弟会在晋慕春发情的到他家里来，就算吃了药，在赖佑声眼里也就只是新长了指甲的小奶猫。

秦近秋把撑在他膝盖上的手臂放到了他的肩膀上，胡乱的拉开了他的衣领，把脸靠了过去，似乎是看到了他后颈祛除腺体时留下的那一条疤痕，赖佑声感觉到了对方的迟疑。

“知道我是谁吗？”赖佑声微微侧过头，说话时喷出的气息都打在对方的锁骨处。

对方没有回答，而是又底下了脸。赖佑声感到了靠近后颈处一片湿热，是弟弟的舌头在上面一下下的舔着。

“不能咬哦。”赖佑声提醒道。

听到了这句话，对方好像有些不满，突然抬起头，皱着眉头与他对视，问：“为什么？”

“我会疼，你想让我疼吗？”

明明左手边立柜的抽屉里就有准备的抑制药剂，伸手拿出来给弟弟喂下去就可以缓解弟弟的症状，可赖佑声固执自私的就让弟弟保持这样的状态，不再有伤人的抵触，或许他骨子里还是和他那个控制欲强大的爹一样。

“不想。”秦近秋摇摇头：“可是我是alpha，我控制不住。”

赖佑声拖着弟弟的腿站起来往卧室里走，说：“那就学着控制一下吧。”

……

赖佑声连关门的时间都不想浪费，他把弟弟放到床上，三两下脱光自己的衣服，站在秦近秋面前，拉着对方的手在自己身上慢慢游走，他的性器在弟弟坐在自己腿上的时候就已经控制不住的勃-起，他自六岁开始就抑制自身腺体的发育，omega所有的一切体征在他身上都找不到，那处自然也不小。

他拉着弟弟的手碰到自己那处，弟弟没把手收回去，反而用手指点了点茎身，他靠近了些，说：“近秋，哥哥难受。”

“那怎么办？”

赖佑声用另外一只手扳着弟弟的肩膀往床上一推，说：“我教你。”

他是坏透了的，比秦近秋多出来的那五岁意味着他在任何方面都比秦近秋醒悟得快五年甚至更多，他不知道自己什么时候对这个弟弟开始有了情-爱的欲-望，他也不记得自己在场爱恋里等了多少年，这小孩他从一开始就小心翼翼的护在手心里，怎么舍得拱手让给其他人。

他在明白自己感情的同时就已经下定决心，这个人将来必定就是他的。

所以赖佑声比任何人在这一刻都激动得多，秦近秋有些反抗后面那处异物进入的不适应的感觉，作为alpha的他并不能立马从后-穴处的触碰得到快感，他皱着眉头看着压在他身上的人，脑袋依然转不过来弯为什么要这么做。

“你在干什么？”秦近秋问：“我后面难受，前面也是……”

赖佑声把自己另一只粘了些润滑油的手抚在秦近秋的性器上，贴近自己的小腹，让自己那处也与对方的一起磨蹭，他低声的安慰道：“等会儿就不难受了……”

秦近秋相信了，即使是在意识不清醒的状态下，他还是能够分辨出那个另他安心信任的声音，这个声音从他还在襁褓中的时候就一直伴随他，他无条件的信任，甚至张开胳膊将对方搂近了些。

后面那处在第三根手指伸入的时候排斥的现象就更明显了，秦近秋蹬了一下腿，有些害怕的往后挪了挪，问：“你在干嘛？！”

赖佑声没回答，手指反而更往里探了一点。

“哥……别、”秦近秋感受到了威胁，他本能的想用手拨开那里的入-侵，却因为动作的变动而让对方更加深入：“哥、嗯……”

指腹在里面四处按压着，终于在找到并摁到一处凸起处时让对方放松了下来，虽然是alpha，但是男性的身体还是会让秦近秋在后面的某处得到快感，这一点叫赖佑声找到了。

只觉得下身一阵酥麻，这个自己自-渎时的感觉完全不同，他禁不住嗯了一声，挺起了腰杆向压在上面的人身上蹭了蹭。

“舒服吗？”赖佑声又轻轻的摁了一下，他感觉到自己另外一只手里的性-器跳动了两下。

“嗯……”

“继续吗？”

“……继续。”

赖佑声还在犹豫，他虽然明白弟弟现在完全屈服于欲-望，可他还是不甘心，他又问了一遍：“近秋，我是谁？”

“哥……”

……

即使做足了润滑，在进去的时候还是有些困难，秦近秋感受不到了起初的那种酥麻快感，取而代之的是异物进入时的酸胀痛觉，他反射性的想要反抗，身上的人却一声声的安慰他叫他放松下来。

“哥，轻点儿……”

赖佑声忍得头上青筋都鼓了起来，进入弟弟时心灵的快感达到极致，肉体上却不那么舒服，他慢慢埋入，一边仔细观察着弟弟的状态，一边寻找着刚刚手指触碰的那处。

“啊……哥……”

身下的人扭了一下腰，前段又泌出了一滴透明液体，顺着龟-头滑到了茎-身，赖佑声又挺进朝着刚刚触碰的地方冲去，在收到了更强烈的反应后，他确定自己找对了地方。

“近秋……”赖佑声俯身吻着秦近秋的脸颊，他整个后背不住的发抖，因为动作过于小心，后背和腰部的肌肉绷起，手触碰上去都能感受其中纹理。

这场-性-爱对赖佑声来说并不尽兴，他尽量让对方感到愉悦，忽略了自己，弟弟还不是很熟悉，但他知道这种陌生的感觉还是给了对方很大的刺激，在最后那几秒情潮到来之前，弟弟死死的咬住了他的肩膀，alpha的咬合力惊人，他都能闻见一丝血腥味，可手上动作不停，最后一起泄在了他的手里，手里勃跳的性-器微微成结，这次强制发情算是结束了。

弟弟眼睛都没睁开，渐渐就能听见坠入梦想时的呼吸声。


End file.
